Clarice
Clarice is the Claymore No. 47 of the current generation. Unlike other Claymores, she retained her original hair color. She is only assigned because the Organization has a personnel shortage and yet she thinks she is very special. Etymology "Clarice" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Kurarisu" (クラリス, pronounced "ca-ra-eas"). "Clarice" is a form of "Clara," a Late Latin, feminine form of the word, "Clarus" meaning "bright, shining, clear" (a post-classical name made famous by the 13th century Saint Clara ( Clare) of Assisi). Related to the British-Irish last name, "Clare." Appearance Clarice has short, brown hair and is subsceptible to cold weather, something unusual among Claymores. This implies a low Yoki level. Nina calls Clarice a "failed experiment." But Clarice does have silver eyes. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Personality In many ways, Clarice is more human-like than most Claymore, going beyond her hair. She has a little problem talking to normal people, but can have difficulty relating to her aloof fellow Claymores, and gets defensive when her limited strength gets called into question or she's asked if she's really a Claymore, even though she realizes how much stronger the other Claymores are compared to her. Clarice is a perceptive person, and would relay her observations on situations to the Organization. Clarice begins as something of a comformist, obeying orders without question, even if they seem unusual, but she changes after the Agatha incident, being forced to choose between what she thinks is right and executing Galatea, deciding in the end what she feels is right is more important. Not by nature a brave fighter, Clarice is often intimidated by the combat situations she finds herself in, and considers running away and leaving Miata to battle Agatha. Clarice proves adept at taking care of the child-like Miata, able to keep her in line with a stern word and looking after her like a parent or big sister, and the two form a very strong bond, though she herself often wonders about how weird the situation is considering Miata's insane strength, which even scared her at first. Abilities Clarice has exceptionally low skills and strength due to the fact that she was a'' "failed creation"''. At times she was not able to sense yoma aura and her shallow attacks weren't enough to kill the yomas. Clarice shows a little improvement in the battle of Rabona. Biography Employment as a Claymore Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Clarice joins an Awakened Being Hunting Party in Alphonse. When she meets the party, led by No. 9 Nina, they all immediately dislike her. Later, the party is ambushed by Awakened Beings. All four Claymores go down. Upon awakening, Clarice finds her comrades recovering and all the Awakened Beings gone, leaving only huge bloodstains. She wanders off and finds the swords of the Claymores who died seven years earlier in the Northern Campaign but counts only 17 swords instead of 24. Unobserved, five of the seven survivors watch Clarice—Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Yuma. The secret rescuers debate on what to do about Clarice's snooping, but decide to do nothing. Clarice reports her findings to the Organization, but her report is ignored and she is reassigned to help No. 4, Miata. Later, satisfied with Clarice's "control" of Miata, the Organization sends them to assassinate Galatea. Battle in Rabona Clarice and Miata find Galatea, but Agatha interrupts them. When Miata is severely wounded by Agatha, Clarice starts to flee but returns to rescue Miata, knowing that she will likely be killed. However, Clarice and Miata are saved by the appearance of the Seven Ghosts. After facing her moment of truth, Clarice decides to desert. Both Clarice and Miata are currently staying with Galatea in Rabona. Relationships Miata Mother - daughter relationship. Clarice discovers that Miata, despite being No. 4, only has the mental capacity of an unstable child. This leads her to question the true purpose and origins of the Claymores. Clarice, by allowing Miata to mimic breast feeding with her, is able to calm Miata. Behind the Scenes Clarice shares several parallels with the former No. 47 Clare: *Both are ridiculed for their low rank. *Both traveled with much younger companions (Clare rescued Raki, while Miata is assigned to Clarice). *Similarities in names. *Atypical Claymore warriors (Clarice's hair color remains unchanged, while Clare is only 1/4 yoma) Clarice is the only known Claymore to keep her original hair color. es:Clarice References Category:Claymore Category:Characters